Luke’s New Toy
by lancer1993
Summary: Lorelai has a hard time getting Luke the toy she promised after they do the High School talk in "One's Got Class and the Other One Dyes" This is a one shot fic.


**Luke's New Toy**

Lorelai looked at the toys on the shelf but nothing said Luke to her, maybe a visit to "Toy's Are Us" was not a good place to find the toy she promised to buy her friend in the blue cap.

"I suck at buying gifts for all men!" Lorelai stated turning to Sookie, "I knew I couldn't buy a decent birthday present for my father but now I know it's all men."

"Plus this is Luke," Sookie said with a grin, "He's a mystery not letting anyone into his life, when do you think he last had a date?" she asked her tall friend, putting down the G.I. Joe figure.

Lorelai held her mouth open before speaking, "Sookie that's Luke's personal business and we have no right to comment. But yes it's been a while, maybe when Rachel was last here!"

"The man is a monk." Sookie said shaking her head.

They worked their way to the next aisle. Sookie picked up a board game, "How about this?" she asked.

"Sookie I can't get Luke Monopoly!" Lorelai said putting it back on the shelf.

"Does he even play board games?" Sookie asked.

"How would I know," Lorelai sighed, "This is impossible." She said giving up the search as they walked through the aisle, "It shouldn't be so hard, I mean I got him that blue baseball cap years ago and he still wears it every day."

Sookie followed as they left the toy store on their way to the food court, "Look flannel, buy him a new shirt!" Sookie said with vigour.

Lorelai gave her friend a look, "I'm not supporting that habit Sook."

A few minutes later they were seated at the Starbucks in the food court. "Still not as good as Luke's," she said taking a sip of the dark liquid.

Sookie picked up a couple of fries, taking a bite as she nodded in agreement, "So things are good with Luke?" she asked smiling up from her food.

"Yes things are good, normal, he's Luke," Lorelai said adding, "He's just there like always."

"So why are you doing this?" Sookie asked.

"Doing what?" Lorelai countered.

"Buying Luke a 'toy'?" Sookie added.

"I made a promises and you know me." Lorelai said burying her face in the coffee.

"Ah-ha," Sookie said, "I know you're still in denial." She added.

"You're still not on about that are you?" Lorelai said not wanting this talk again.

"Why do you think he caved so quickly and agreed to do the talk with you at the school?" Sookie said with a smug attitude.

"I did my Louis Armstrong voice and Luke knew he was beat," Lorelai said getting a dirty look from Sookie.

"If you say so," Sookie said dropping the topic.

--

Luke looked up as he recognized the sound of the Jeep stopping just outside the diner. Moments later a tired looking Lorelai made her way inside and sat at the counter, slumping her head on to the counter top.

"Busy day?" Luke asked without getting a response, "Lorelai!" he said shaking her shoulder.

Lorelai looked up, groggy at first, "Went to the mall with Sookie, all things you hate."

"I don't hate Sookie!" Luke said defensively.

Lorelai shook her head, "No, you know what I mean," she said sounding like she would fall asleep any moment.

"Okay time to get you to bed," Luke said coming around the counter.

"But Rory?" She asked as Luke helped her up.

"I'll call Rory in a few minutes," Luke said as they made their way up the stairs.

"I can't take your bed." Lorelai said as Luke let go of Lorelai and she laid down.

"You need it more than me," Luke said going to his closet and pulling out a baseball Jersey and tossing it on the bed, "Here, you can wear this."

Lorelai was now more awake. Did Luke really expect her to sleep in just this she thought. But then smiling, maybe Sookie was right, maybe Luke did want more and this was a not so subtle hint?

"I'll be in here," Lorelai said taking the Jersey and closing the bathroom door behind her.

About five minutes later Lorelai slowly opened the door, looking through the gap she saw Luke in just his sweats, he must have changed Lorelai thought clearing her throat Luke quickly slipped on a t-shirt before turning around.

"Shirt fits," Lorelai said showing Luke. She had decided to keep her panties on as the shirt only just covered them. Lorelai used her hands to make sure nothing was showing.

"Water?" Luke asked going to the kitchen.

Lorelai nodded, "Sure."

Luke came back with two glasses moments later handing Lorelai one, "Bottoms up!" Luke said taking a drink.

Lorelai almost chocking on the water as she drank, "Yes, cheers," covering the coughing.

Lorelai pulled back the sheets and got under the covers before looking over to Luke who was now sitting on the couch, "So good night then." Lorelai said turning out the bed lights before moving lower under the covers.

Luke lay back on the couch, covering him self to go to sleep. They lay there in silence for a few minutes, Lorelai closing her eyes not about to sleep she moved several times. She was wide away now with thoughts of Luke kept racing through her mind.

Giving up on sleep she lay staring to the ceiling and then across to Luke who appeared to be awake as well, "Luke," she said turning on the light.

Luke stirred, "Yes Lorelai?" he asked clearly wide-awake.

"I can't sleep," she said looking over to Luke now propped up on his side.

"What do you want to do?" he asked in his dry tone.

Lorelai thought for a moment, "Talk?"

"Okay, lets talk," Luke said with a smile, "Any topics in mind?"

"I couldn't find a toy for you," Lorelai said with disappointment in her voice.

"You don't have to do that." Luke said in his usual manner.

"I wanted to but then I realised I suck at buying gifts for men, any man. I've never bought my dad a good birthday present without help." Lorelai said crossing her arms over the sheets.

"You got me that cap," Luke pointed out, "And I still wear it every day.

"All right one gift in over 30 years, I'm on a role." She said with a touch of sarcasm.

"Well you have to start somewhere." Luke said dryly again.

There was silence again for a few moments, "Sookie said something interesting at lunch," she said.

"What did she say?" Luke asked not really interested.

"She said something about you actually." Lorelai said looking at the ceiling.

"Okay." Luke said now very interested.

"She seems to think you might want more," Lorelai said trying to find the words.

"More?" Luke asked.

"To be more than friends, with me," Lorelai said now making it clear.

"Oh," Luke said not knowing what to say.

"Well I told her it was crazy, we're friends that's all," she said bluntly.

"What if it's not?" Luke asked sitting up.

"Luke, what are you saying?" Lorelai replied nervously.

"Lorelai since it's out in the open I've wanted to ask you out for years," Luke said, "But how do you feel?" he asked.

Lorelai was lost for words. Luke did want more and she knew she had been in denial about her own feelings. Taking a deep breath, "I've had some feelings but I didn't want' to mess up our friendship for something that might not be real." Lorelai said.

Luke stood up and made his way to the bed, sitting next to Lorelai. "Maybe we should kiss and find out." Luke said touching her face.

Lorelai nodding unable to speak as Luke moved closer. As their lips touched Lorelai's placed one hand on Luke's chest. Lorelai loaning as the kiss deepened, Luke moving his hand to behind Lorelai's neck holding her close Lorelai opened her mouth. Their tongues touched sending a spark of energy through their bodies, Lorelai's hand moved under his t-shirt.

Pulling back they took a moment to breathe as they looked at each other, "That was…" Luke said.

"It sure was," Lorelai replied.

"More?" Luke asked before moving in for a second kiss.

Pushing Lorelai back on to the bed it wasn't long before Lorelai had lifted Luke's t-shirt of and ran her hands over his taught body as he kissed her neck. Luke moved lower pushing the large shirt up revealing her nearly flat stomach and black lacy bra, pushing the material and under wire up he caught his first glimpse of her exposed left breast. The nipple was firm the surrounding areola dark small he sucked on the mammary glands taking the nipple between his teeth and smiling as Lorelai moaned at his touch.

Lorelai feeling restricted started taking off her Jersey and moments later Luke had skilfully removed her bra and was now exposing her right breast to the same treatment he had given the left one. Meanwhile, Lorelai scrapped her nails over Luke's back just enough to not break the skin as Luke moved lower.

"I need you," Luke said in a sexy tone Lorelai had never heard before.

Lorelai moaned and called out his name as Luke's head continued to bob up and down between her legs, Lorelai pulled at Luke's hair, "I-want-you-now!" she panted, adding, "Take your pants off."

Luke broke off the kisses and smiled as me removed his track pants, "Are you protected," he said trying not to kill the mood.

Lorelai nodded her head, "On the pill," she said before Luke moved into position.

Lorelai reached down touching Luke's cock, he moaned at the sight of Lorelai stroking him, Lorelai placed the tip over her moist opening.

Moments later Luke pushed his hips forward and felt her warmth surround him, they both moaned with the connection. Lorelai could feel him deep inside her, like no other before.

As they moved together the pace built, the bed rocked and the headboard banged against the wall, knocking his trophies of the shelf to the floor the other side.

Lorelai got the upper hand rolling them over to be on top, sitting up Luke got his first look at her naked form in the light from street. Reaching up Luke cupped her face in his large hand before running his fingers down her neck to her chest.

Lorelai moaned as she moved slowly riding Luke, he ran the back of his hand over her nipples before Lorelai lent forward to kiss Luke before picking up the pace again.

Luke flipped them back over and pulled Lorelai's leg up close to his body as he sat up pushing deeper inside they could feel the climax coming.

Luke slumped over Lorelai as last of his thrusts squirted his semen deep inside Lorelai, she glowed with the warmth inside her. Lorelai could feel is coming out moments later.

His weight was a comfort to Lorelai who kept her legs wrapped tightly around Luke's waist not wanting this perfect moment to end.

Suddenly Lorelai felt a tapping on her shoulder. "Lorelai?" Luke said, his voice filling the room, "Lorelai," Luke called again but his lips didn't move.

Lorelai opened her eyes before realising where she was, lifting her head quickly off the counter she was back in the diner, looking around the other patrons looked over at the commotion.

"Lorelai are you okay?" Luke asked placing her coffee on the counter.

Lorelai looked around some more, "You really need to take a break," Luke said with a dry tone to his voice.

"I was at the mall," she said, it sounded like déjà vu to her, "With Sookie." Lorelai said taking a slow drink of the coffee.

"Yeah well I hate malls, maybe next time you should just relax, read a book, watch a movie," Luke listed as he went about cleaning the coffee pot.

"I was shopping for you," she said, "Getting you that toy I promised," Lorelai reaching for her bag.

"You didn't have to do this," Luke said as she handed him a small paper bag.

"I wanted to," Lorelai smiled, "Open it," she insistent.

"Okay keep your pants on!" Luke said opening the bag and pulling out the toy.

Lorelai clapped and giggled, "I hope you like it."

"What is this?" Luke asked.

"It's a limited edition Captain Kirk action figure I found at a speciality collectors store, you can add it to you collection," Lorelai said with a smile and giggle.

"Lorelai I don't have a Star Trek Collection, I don't even have the movies, just a very old and worn t-shirt I use to dust the apartment!" Luke said but not able to stop smiling, "Thank you," he finally said.

"You're welcome," Lorelai said sipping the last of her coffee.

FIN

A/N That's it, a one-shot fic.

BTW I promiss to update my other fic's soon.


End file.
